La fin de toutes choses
by Ellesmera5
Summary: Dans la tête de Remus Lupin lors de l'attaque au ministère de la magie ...


Hééé ! bienvenue ici qui que vous soyez ! voici une très courte fic sur Remus et Sirius, j'espère que vous allez apprécier :)

je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez à donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu retenir Sirius.

Il était resté trop longtemps enfermé dans cette sinistre maison, il sentait au plus profond de lui que s'il restait en arrière ce soir, il ne saurait plus le même homme à leur retour. Il était inconcevable pour lui de laisser les autres aller secourir Harry tandis que lui-même était enfermé au square Grimmaurd avec cet horrible elfe.

C'est pourquoi Remus, en voyant le regard de Sirius avait compris qu'il était inutile de discuter. Il fallait agir au plus vite, en ce moment-là Harry était peut-être en très mauvaise posture face aux Mangemorts ou pire encore face au seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

Sirius donna un ordre bref à Kreattur et le congédia. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et sans un regard en arrière, traversa le perron. Remus et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se regardèrent inquiets et firent de même. Tous avaient une boule au ventre, un pressentiment qui les rongeaient, la peur de perdre un ami, la peur de mourir, la peur de voir le corps d'Harry et de ses camarades de classes, sans vies. Ils se seraient crus 15 ans en arrière, pendant la première guerre. Ce même silence de mort régnait entre eux. Le calme avant la tempête.

Durant le cours trajet, Remus essaya de détendre Sirius sans néanmoins y parvenir, il faut dire qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui et que de toute façon l'homme ne l'écoutait même pas. L'animagus concéda enfin à tourner la tête vers son amant et le regard qu'il lui renvoya fit comprendre à Remus que les mots étaient inutiles, alors ils se prirent la main et se préparèrent à la bataille, une lueur farouche dans les yeux, jamais ils ne laisseraient Harry tout seul face à ces immondes créatures. C'était leur devoir, ils l'avaient promis à James, ils l'avaient promis à Lily, rien ne les arrêteraient qu'importe le prix à payer, le fils de leur meilleur ami devrait vivre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils traversèrent le département des mystères au pas de courses, des cris sortaient de part et d'autre des différentes portes qui se présentaient à eux. Fol-Œil, grâce à son œil magique les entraina tous dans la salle de l'arche. Quelques secondes suffirent à Sirius pour apercevoir Harry soutenant difficilement Neville ainsi que les deux mangemorts qui s'approchaient dangereusement dos à eux. Le dernier des Black s'élança en courant. Remus ne tarda pas à le suivre, ils se séparèrent mais, conscients tout de même d'où se trouvait l'autre, leur propre moitié. Le lycanthrope vit ainsi Harry et Sirius se rejoindre et battre ensemble Malfoy. Il poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme en assez bonne santé étant donné les circonstances, ils étaient arrivés à temps. Il voulut rejoindre Sirius mais un mangemort apparut soudainement devant lui et un autre duel s'engagea, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivés, Remus perdit de vue Sirius et cela ne lui plut pas, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se débarrasse de cette ordure. Le pressentiment incéré en lui depuis le début grandissait et s'infiltrai dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il s'aperçut de la présence de Dumbledore que lorsque celui-ci terrassa le mangemort avec qui il se battait. Il pu enfin de nouveau respirer calmement : Dumbledore était là, ils étaient sauvés !

La figure patriarcale du vieil homme donna un frisson dans les rangs du mage noir, le directeur était craint pas le Lord lui-même ! En écho à cette peur rugit le sentiment d'espoir partagé par l'ensemble du camp adverse. Le Bien prenait le pas sur le Mal, l'Ombre reculait, la Lumière se déchaina.

Remus chercha alors son amant des yeux, un sentiment de joie intense le traversa, personne ou presque n'avait été blessé ! il entendit l'éclat de rire de Sirius semblable à un aboiement et toute joie mourut en un seul instant, il couru dans sa direction pour l'aider il était au prises avec sa cousine, Bellatrix. L'immonde Bellatrix que Sirius a toujours détesté. Tout se passa alors en un éclair, le rire de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge et une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il comprit. Il tomba doucement à la renverse à travers le voile en accrochant une dernière fois le regard de Remus, son sourire toujours présent, il murmura quelque chose que le loup ne comprit pas puis disparut. Remus eut envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de tout oublier mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit, il devait sortir Harry vivant de ce lieux maudit avant toute chose et après, oui, après il oublierait tout. Il stoppa le fils de James avant que celui-ci ne se jette également à travers le voile pour récupérer Sirius. Il l'entendit crier son nom, une part de lui aurait voulu crier avec Harry, Sirius ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant c'était insensé, inexplicable, incompréhensible. Et pourtant si, son amour venait juste de basculer, il s'entendit dire à Harry d'une voix blanche que c'était fini, qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais lui-même espérait que tout cela n'était qu'une immense plaisanterie de Sirius, qu'il allait réapparaitre comme ce soir-là où il était réapparut dans la cabane hurlante, changé, émacié et éteint certes mais toujours lui-même, toujours cette lueur inexplicable dans ses yeux bleus foncés. Il ne pouvait pas envisager une seconde ce qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à l'adolescent. Son cerveau s'était éteint, il n'avait plus connaissance du temps ou de là ou il se trouvait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à tenir son ancien élève, il ne songeait qu'à Sirius. Il sombra encore un peu plus et n'eut plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Sirius. Une présence était serrée contre lui, elle tortillait. Sirius. Sirius. Une part de lui disparu à jamais. Sirius. Il était impossible qu'il soit mort sinon il serait mort lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi si vite ? Sirius. Il s'entendit encore une fois parler mais cette fois-ci il ne fit que baragouiner des mots insensés. La chose contre lui s'échappa enfin de sa poigne et couru en direction de la sortie, c'était James, James qui lui aussi était partit, tout comme Lily, et maintenant Sirius… Remus savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, ne devait-il pas mettre quelqu'un à l'abri ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son cerveau tournait au ralentit, seul un gouffre persistait et ne voulait pas se refermer, un gouffre de désespoir, de tristesse, de mort. Des gens s'affolaient autour de lui et soudain, le loup eut quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, des brides lui revenaient de l'avant-choc. Bellatrix. Bellatrix, ou était-elle ? Une rage inconcevable l'atteignit et il se concentra sur cette dernière, s'y raccrocha, celle qui avait tué son bien aimé, il allait la tuer aussi. Toute sa vie en ruine à cause de cette meurtrière, lui aussi voulait sa part de revanche, il allait la tuer, il allait laisser sa rage s'exprimer. Le loup qui était à l'intérieur de lui s'excita également, lui aussi avait perdu son Patmol et pour une fois, la bête et l'humain étaient d'accord sur une chose faire souffrir cette femme autant qu'ils souffraient en ce moment. Ils allaient la réduire en miettes. Un homme à sa droite lui dit quelque chose, Remus ne l'écouta pas, il s'en fichait d'ailleurs, il commença à courir, qu'est-ce que voulait ce vieux sénile pour arrêter sa course ? Puis tout devient noir.

Dumbledore eut un soupir triste et fit ce qu'il devait faire pour calmer Remus, il n'était pas question de perdre un autre membre de l'Ordre ce soir, un autre ami. Il stupéfixa l'ancien professeur alors qu'il reprenait sa course et se précipita ensuite à la suite d'Harry.


End file.
